ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Blue (film)
Spider-Man: Blue is an American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures through Disney+. It is set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Jon Watts, from a screenplay by Drew Goddard. Tom Holland stars as Spider-Man/Peter Parker, alongside Kathryn Newton, Katherine McNamara, Lucas Hedges, Jason Isaacs, Marisa Tomei and J.K. Simmons. In Spider-Man: Blue, Peter Parker tells the story of how he and Gwen Stacy fell in love before she died. Spider-Man: Blue is based on the six-issue limited comic series of the same name by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale. Plot It is Valentine's Day, and Spider-Man describes himself as feeling "blue". Although Gwen Stacy, one of Peter Parker's true loves, has died a while ago, he still feels blue for her to this day. So, Spider-Man recounts into a tape recorder how Gwen and he fell in love. Cast *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Kathryn Newton as Gwen Stacy *Katherine McNamara as Mary Jane Watson *Lucas Hedges as Harry Osborn *Jason Isaacs as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Zendaya as Michelle Jones *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Tony Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Michael Keaton as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Simon Baker as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Gerard Butler as Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Andrey Ivchenko as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *TBA as Anna Watson *TBA as Martha Connors *TBA as Billy Connors Production Development To be added Pre-Production and Filming To be added Post-Production To be added Soundtrack In addition to John Paesano's score, a soundtrack album titled Spider-Man: Blue - The Album was released on February 19th, 5 days after the short debuted. Track list *1. "Interstate Love Song" - Stone Temple Pilots (3:14) *2. "Wonderwall" - Oasis (4:19) *3. "What You Do to Me" – Teenage Fanclub (2:00) *4. "Under the Bridge" - Red Hot Chili Peppers (4:24) *5. "Here Without You" - 3 Doors Down (3:57) *6. "Big Empty" - Stone Temple Pilots (4:55) *7. "Everywhere" - Fleetwood Mac (3:43) *8. "Sex on Fire" - Kings of Leon (3:24) *9. "Once in a Lifetime" - Talking Heads (4:19) *10. "Higher" - Creed (5:16) *11. "Here's Where the Story Ends" – The Sundays (3:54) *12. "Sour Girl" - Stone Temple Pilots (4:16) *13. "Snow (Hey Oh)" - Red Hot Chili Peppers (5:34) *14. "So Young" – Suede (3:38) *15. "This Is How It Feels" – Inspiral Carpets (3:09) *16. "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" - Ramones (2:24) *17. "Genius of Love" - Tom Tom Club (live version) (4:30) *18. "Alright" - Supergrass (3:00) *19. "Goody Two Shoes" – Adam Ant (3:28) *20. "Everlong" - Foo Fighters (4:10) *21. "Radar Love" - Golden Earring (6:26) *22. "Savin' Me" - Nickelback (3:39) *23. "How to Save a Life" - The Fray (4:23) *24. "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" - Tears for Fears (4:11) *25. "Something About Us" - Daft Punk (3:53) *26. "Digital Love" - Daft Punk (4:58) *27. "Til I Hear It from You" - Gin Blossoms (3:47) *28. "Sunflower" - Post Malone and Swae Lee (2:39) *29. "Say It Ain't So" - Weezer (4:18) Release Spider-Man: Blue was released on Disney+ on Valentine's Day. Critical reaction Spider-Man: Blue was critically acclaimed by critics and fans, with praise going to the performances; in particular, Holland, Newton and McNamara; drama, romance, soundtrack and for showing a more melancholy and emotional side to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney+